Aurora
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Kennst du Asgard? Ein Ort im hohen Norden, wo Eis und Schnee dich begleiten. Die Heimat der nordischen Götter. Durch einen Unfall bist du in dessen Nähe gekommen und ein gewisser Trickster der mit dem Feuer spielt ist dein Retter. Aber warum? Und was haben die Nordlichter für euch zu bedeuten? / Loki x Reader


**Ein kleiner OS der ein klein wenig anders gelaufen is wie ich es eigentlich haben wollte, aber nun ja, finde ihn nun doch nich soooo schlecht, es geht. :P  
Zwar nich perfekt, aber das is nur wenig, ich hoffe trotzdem mal das es so in Ordnung is! ;)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen an alle die diese Story hier finden! :D**

**Aurora**

**_Behind the mask of the Trickster_**

_Wusstest du, dass es vollkommender Zufall war das ich dich gefunden hatte?_

_Das ich überhaupt in der Nähe war?_

_Oder würdest du es Schicksal nennen?_

_Eine Vorherbestimmung?_

_Nun, nenn es wie du magst, am Ergebnis ändert es schließlich nichts mehr._

_In dem Moment war unsere Zukunft besiegelt und ich hätte nichts mehr daran ändern wollen._

_Denn du hast mich so akzeptiert wie ich war._

_Du warst es, der durch die Fassade des Tricksters geblickt und mich entdeckt hast._

_._

Es war ein kalter Tag in Asgard, nichts ungewöhnliches an sich und nach dem Schneesturm, welcher bis tief in die Nacht noch getobt hatte erst recht nicht.

Der Schnee lag hoch und bedeckte alles Mögliche, nichts blieb verschont.

Ehrlich gesagt mochte ich es so am liebsten, die Momente in denen die Welt um mich herum vollkommen still war, niemand da war um mich zu verurteilen aufgrund meiner Blutlinie und ich einfach Zeit für mich hatte.

Zwar hatte ich nun Balder und Thor, aber trotzdessen gehörte ein klein wenig Zeit nur mir und nur mir allein in der ich nachdenken konnte, selbst wenn diese Momente manchmal auch nicht gerade freiwillig kamen... aber das waren keine Gedanken für diesen Moment.

Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen wandte ich meinen Blick gen Himmel und sah wie dieser immer klarer, blauer wurde und einen sonnigen Tag versprach.

Mit einem leichten grinsen streckte ich mich von meiner Position auf einem Ast, hoch oben in einem Baum und wollte einfach nichts mehr als nur ein kleines Nickerchen halten, nachdem ich zuvor meine Chance genutzt hatte die anderen Bewohner Asgards zu ärgern, wenn ich schon nicht mit den anderen Zeit verbringen konnte wie sonst auch.

„Hmm, ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend… ich hoffe Balder und Thor sind dann auch wieder da…", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin während ich langsam begann immer weiter ins Land der Träume zu sickern, nur um mit einem Mal wieder gerade und hellwach auf dem Ast zu sitzen, als ich etwas hörte.

Rufe.

Deine fremde Stimme so nahe unserer Heimat und sie klang… schwach?

Im Grunde, konnte das nur eines Bedeuten und sollte für mich eigentlich keine Bedeutung haben, aber nun ja…

Wirklich, in diesem Moment war ich gerade einfach nur neugierig und malte mir schon die nächsten Streiche aus, welche ich dieser armen und wer weiß, vielleicht auch verirrten, Seele spielen konnte.

Ja, das war das mindeste nachdem diese stille unnötig gestört wurde.

.

_Tja, das war der Moment in dem ich auf dich aufmerksam wurde._

_Wie gesagt, völliger Zufall._

_Wären Balder und Thor diesen Tag nicht weggewesen, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich nie allein, wenn überhaupt, in die Wälder gegangen._

_Und ehrlich, du hattest meine Ruhe gestört, du kannst froh sein das ich dir nichts getan habe… auch wenn ich zuerst nicht wusste warum, aber vielleicht war es dein Blick gewesen…_

_Jap, eindeutig dein Blick Kätzchen._

_._

Leisen Schrittes ging ich über den Schnee hinweg in die ungefähre Richtung aus der ich deine Rufe gehört hatte, welche ich mittlerweile als die einer Frau oder eher eines Mädchens identifizieren konnte.

Irgendetwas an deiner Stimme dabei schien etwas in mir zu bewegen, eine Erinnerung wach zu rufen… keine Gute wenn wir schon dabei sind.

Ein wenig mein Gesicht verziehend, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte ein klein wenig, nur um Momente später in ein wenig Entfernung von meinem Standpunkt aus die Zeichen einer Lawine auszumachen, welche anscheinend während des Schneesturmes irgendwann stattgefunden haben musste…

Was jedoch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, waren die farbigen Flecken im ganzen weiß, etwas das nicht ganz ins Bild dieser Umgebung passte.

Die Quelle der Rufe und wie es aussah hatte ich auch noch Recht mit meinen Vermutungen, vom Aussehen her schienst du ungefähr so alt zu sein wie ich… okay, vielleicht auch anders herum, denn du warst definitiv keine nordische Gottheit, sondern ein Mensch.

Für einen Augenblick war alles was ich tat einfach nur da zu stehen und dir zuzusehen, wie du versuchtest unter einem Baum, welcher auf deine Beine gefallen war wie es aussah, hervor zu kommen.

Als die Rufe von dir leiser wurden und schließlich ganz erstarben, konnte ich erkennen wie du deine Umgebung abzusuchen schienst, dein Blick wirkte leicht verschleiert und müde und doch konnte ich die Entschlossenheit in ihnen sehen, der Wille das du überleben wolltest, welcher sich nur zu verstärken schien als du mich erblicktest.

Dieser Blick ließ mich erneut in meinen Bewegungen erstarren und mich - wieder meines Willens! - noch einmal darüber nachdenken ob ein Streich jetzt doch angebracht war…

„-ey! Hey, hörst du mich! Du rothaariger Typ da mit der roten, komischen Federboa! Könntest du mir mal helfen? Ich stecke hier in Schwierigkeiten falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast!", hörte ich dich erneut rufen, merkte wie deine Stimme wieder an Kraft gewonnen hatte, auch wenn sie rau von deinen vorherigen Versuchen war.

Unwillkürlich verzogen meine Mundwinkel sich auf dein Kommentar hin und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich amüsiert sein sollte oder nicht.

„Hm? Sollte das für mich Grund genug sein dir hier zu helfen Kätzchen?", erkundigte ich mich leicht neckisch bei dir, während ich erneut begann auf dich zu zugehen und mich kurz vor dir hinhockte.

.

_Ich kann wirklich nur sagen das ich dich von Anfang an Interessant fand Kätzchen, hattest den Mut mir, Loki Laevatein, so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen!_

…_auch wenn du zu dem Moment kein Plan hattest wer da vor dir stand._

_Aber was soll man sagen?_

_Is ja nicht so als würden wir andauernd vor irgendwelchen Menschen auftauchen, als das sie wüssten wie genau wer von uns wie aussah…_

_Du warst übrigens der erste Mensch den ich je gesehen habe._

_Der erste und die schönste zugleich Kätzchen._

_Also schätze dich glücklich._

_._

Deine Augen sahen dabei genau in meine eigenen und schienen versuchen mich mit ihrer Intensität zu verbrennen.

.

_Pech nur das ich hier das Feuer kontrollierte, aber insgeheim war ich schon ein wenig beeindruckt von dir._

_Du hattest Mumm._

_._

Eine kleine Weile lieferten wir uns ein kleines Blickduell, ehe ein kalter Wind blies und du vor mir begannst zu zittern und dies war der Moment in dem ich aufseufzte.

„Du hast Glück Kätzchen, ich werde so nett sein und dir helfen… dafür wirst du aber ein wenig bei mir bleiben müssen.", schmunzelte ich dich vor mich vielversprechend an, wie du es interpretiertest lag dabei an dir, viel denken tat ich mir dabei jedoch nun wirklich nicht.

.

_Obwohl, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich auch nicht sonderlich was mich da gerade geritten hatte dir das anzubieten, könnte aber auch ein klein wenig mit meinen Plänen für den Abend zusammen liegen, ich meine Balder und Thor waren nicht da und alleine die Nordlichter zu sehen… aber nun ja._

_._

Ich sah wie du vor mir begannst zu überlegen, ehe du noch immer leicht zitternd nicktest.

Grinsend stand ich wieder auf, ehe ich kurzerhand und ohne Warnung meinerseits, mithilfe einer kleinen Feuerkugel den Baum aus dem Weg räumte, welcher dich auf den Boden gepinnt hatte.

Deine leicht fassungslose Miene war dabei wirklich interessant anzusehen, aber ich dachte immer das Menschen bei so etwas ausflippen würden, im Sinne von ‚das gibt's doch gar nicht' und so.

Aber nun ja, man kann ja nicht alles haben.

Für einen Moment sahen wir uns einfach nur an, ehe ich meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Und? Willst du jetzt aufstehen oder hier in der Kälte erfrieren?", erkundigte ich mich schließlich und holte dich somit anscheinend aus deiner kleinen Trance zurück, da du versuchtest nun wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber so wie es aussah klappte es nicht.

.

_In dem Moment wirktest du wirklich wie ein wundes Reh das vergessen hat zu laufen… okay, eher zu stehen._

_Aber irgendwie war das auch niedlich wenn ich so zurückdenke…_

_._

Amüsiert von deinen Versuchen griff ich dann nach deinen Arm und zog dich auf die Beine, ein Arm dabei um deine Hüfte geschlungen damit du dein Gleichgewicht nicht verlorst, während einige wirren Strähnen deines Haares dir vor die Augen fielen.

Ein klein wenig zufrieden bemerkte ich den leichten Rotschimmer auf deinen Wangen als du zu mir aufsahst, ehe du deine Mimik auch schon wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben schienst.

„Hmpf, das heißt dann wohl das ich dir danken muss oder? Also danke…", begannst du, schweiftest zum Ende jedoch leicht ab.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten weiter nach oben.

„Loki, Loki Laevatein, nordischer Gott des Feuers Kätzchen, und du?", erkundigte ich mich grinsend, während ich meine goldenen Augen weiter auf dich richtete, doch du bliebst dieses Mal ruhig, liest nur zu das deine Augen sich ein wenig weiteten.

Du wurdest immer interessanter.

„[Name].", war deine simple Antwort, ehe du es schafftest deinen Blick von meinem loszulösen, doch nicht aus meinem Griff, dieser war zu stark und du noch immer zu geschwächt.

Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und strich mir eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hm, ich glaube ich werde trotzdem bei Kätzchen bleiben, passt zu dir.", meinte ich noch mal, ehe ich dich auf den Arm nahm und durch den Schnee ging, du hattest dich aus Überraschung kurzerhand an mich festgekrallt aufgrund der Änderung.

„Wa-was soll das?!", entkam es dir leicht stockend, nachdem du dich wieder gefasst hattest, aber ich summte nur ein wenig vor mich hin.

„Was das soll? Wir haben doch abgemacht, das du erst einmal bei mir bleibst, also nehm ich dich mit. Nicht das du gerade eh nicht in der Lage wärst zu gehen oder mit mir Schritt zu halten. Aber mal sehen, ein wenig bei mir und dir wird schon wärmer.", war alles was ich sagte, ehe ich meinen weg mit dir fortsetzte.

.

_Wozu du mich an diesen Tag alles verleitet hattest._

_Deine bloße Anwesenheit schien etwas in mir zu rühren, aber auch die Tatsache das du so bereitwillig bei meinen Streichen mitgemacht hattest, wirklich, du hattest da ein paar gute Ideen Kätzchen!_

_Das ich da einfach noch nicht früher drauf kam… aber was soll man machen._

_D warst eine gute Ablenkung von allem, ich begann echt deine Anwesenheit zu genießen, vor allem weil du nicht wie die anderen auf mich herabzusehen schienst, dir schien es egal zu sein wer ich war._

_Und ehrlich, dazu muss ich dir dankbar sein, das taten nämlich nicht viele._

_._

Der Tag näherte sich immer mehr dem Abend und mittlerweile saßen wir beide an einem gefrorenen See, welcher sich nur um wenige Nuancen von dem Schnee der Umgebung abzuheben schien, während grau-weiße Berge alles umgab.

Dies war einer meiner Lieblingsorte, einer zu welchem ich bisher nur mit Balder und Thor ging, niemand anderes, vor allem bei Nacht während die Nordlichter am Himmel tanzten.

Und trotzdem warst du bei mir, hatte ich dich mitgenommen.

Du saßt dicht bei mir, während du dich in eine warme Decke wickeltest die ich dir gegeben hatte.

Im Laufe des Tages hattest du dich immer weiter in meiner Gegenwart entspannt und ich musste zugeben das deine Anwesenheit mich an meine Kindheitsfreunde erinnerte, lies mich aber auch so warm fühlen.

„Du Loki… wegen vorhin…", begannst du auf einmal zu sprechen und leicht überrascht drehte ich meinen Kopf in deine Richtung um dir zuzuhören, dein Blick geradewegs auf die Eisfläche vor uns gerichtet.

„Wie du dich den anderen gegenüber verhalten hast… ich weiß das ich dich nicht wirklich kenne Loki, aber kann es sein das du einsam bist? In den Momenten in denen du den anderen deine Streiche gespielt hattest, habe ich etwas in deinen Augen gesehen, in deiner ganzen Ausstrahlung… Die anderen schienen dich zu meiden. Ich bin nun kein Experte in solchen Sachen, aber ich kenne die Blicke der anderen, welche dir zugeworfen wurden, dieselben oder jedenfalls ähnliche musste auch ich schon ertragen…", sprachst du weiter und ich müsste lügen wenn ich in diesem Augenblick nicht ein klein wenig geschockt von dem war was du da sagtest.

Aber ich blieb leise, hörte dir zu als du weiter sprachst, es schien nur richtig so zu sein.

„Weißt du, ich bin das Kind einer Mätresse… ich war nicht gewollt, von niemanden. Jeder hat mich abschätzend angesehen, wie Dreck behandelt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich ihnen auch hin und wieder Streiche gespielt, aber ich hatte ihnen nie etwas getan, ich war einfach nur da. Es schien als wäre das schon eine Beleidigung für sie.", fuhrst du fort und ein leicht bitterer, aber auch trauriger Unterton schlich sich in deine Stimme, als du deine Augen schlosst.

„Der Grund warum ich da im Wald war… trotz des Sturmes der geherrscht hatte, war das ich weglaufen wollte, ich wollte die Blicke der anderen einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Aber nun da du mich gerettet hattest und ich dich heute kennenlernen konnte, ich gesehen habe wie ähnlich wir uns in manchen Punkten sind, muss ich sagen das… ich will auch nicht mehr alleine sein…", murmeltest du weiter und wandtest dich erneut zu mir, deine Augen sahen direkt in meine, deine Wangen brannten, während ich dich einfach nur sprachlos ansah.

.

_Du warst erstaunlich, dass du in so kurzer Zeit quasi herausgefunden hast wie es mir ging… wirklich ging._

_Ich war baff, wirklich._

_Ich war beeindruckt._

_Ich begann mich mit dir zu vergleichen, du schienst mir in diesem Moment so ähnlich und es erschien mir damals wirklich so, dass es nur richtig war dich da unter dem Baum hervor zu holen._

_Verdammt, es war richtig!_

_Und dabei war das zuerst nur ein wimm gewesen, eine Laune oder doch Schicksal?_

_So wie du hatte mich selbst Balder nicht verstehen können… _

_._

Sekunden vergingen in denen keiner von uns sich rührte, nur der Wind blies sachte, während die Dämmerung einsetzte.

Es war als die Nordlichter begannen über uns ihre Pracht zu zeigen, am Himmel zu tanzen und alles in ihren Glanz zu tauchen, als ich mich aus meiner Starre lösen konnte, das mein Blick sanfter wurde und ich begann mich vorzubeugen.

Ich handelte nur, meinen Verstand hatte ich für kurze Zeit ausgeschaltet, während meine Lippen die deinigen berührten und meine Augen sich schlossen.

Unter meiner Hand die deine Wange berührte konnte ich spüren wie du kurz verspanntest, dich dann jedoch in den Kuss fallen ließest und diesen vorsichtig erwidertest.

Momente später lösten wir uns dann auch schon wieder voneinander, ehe ich dich in meine Arme zog und mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren verbarg, einen Moment der Schwäche erlaubte den ich ansonsten verborgen hätte.

Es war in dem Augenblick indem ich mich an meine Worte von zuvor erinnerte, welche mich wieder grinsen ließen.

„Ne Kätzchen, ich hab doch gesagt dafür das ich dich unter dem Baum hervor hole solltest du n Weilchen bei mir bleiben, oder?", erkundigte ich mich leise, schelmisch, spürte von meiner Position aus wie du nicktest und auch ein wenig die Verwirrung hinter dieser Geste, aber auch leicht verborgene Freude die begann sich anzubahnen.

Ich lachte leise auf.

„Nun, ich habe nie eine genaue Frist gegeben wie lange, nicht? Also sagen wir einfach mal, dass du dann mal für immer bei mir bleibst. Ich glaube das sollte reichen damit du nicht mehr alleine sein musst…", und ich, fügte ich im Stillen hinzu und spürte wie du deine Arme ebenfalls um mich legtest, mich drücktest.

Sanft lächelnd sah ich nach oben in den Himmel, zu den vielen bunten Nordlichtern die die hereingebrochene Nacht erhellten und lockerte meinen Griff ein wenig um dich, sodass auch du die Möglichkeit hattest deinen Kopf vernünftig zu heben um das Schauspiel zu begutachten.

„Die Nordlichter sind doch so viel schöner zusammen anzusehen als alleine, oder nicht Kätzchen?", flüsterte ich leise und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, ehe ich zu dem leisen und doch fast so warmen lächeln wie meine Flammen sah.

„Stimmt, es ist schöner sie mit jemand zusammen zu genießen. Aber ich glaube das wir diesen Anblick mit noch zwei Personen teilen müssen.", meintest du leicht rot, ehe ich sich nähernde Stimmen wahrnahm und dann Balder und Thor erblickte, wie sie auf uns zukamen.

Mein lächeln wurde breiter und mein Griff um dich verstärkte sich noch ein wenig.

„Hm ja Kätzchen, aber ich glaube das wird uns beiden ganz gut tun."

.

_Du erschienst mir ab diesen Moment wie das Feuer, etwas das einfach zu mir gehörte und bei mir zu sein hatte, etwas das mein Wesen bestimmte, es formte._

_Du feuertest mich an, hieltst meine Flammen in Schach und sorgest seitdem dafür, dass sie nicht erloschen._

_Du wurdest mein Leben._

_Du hast es geschafft mit dem Trickster der ich war und auch noch bin, bis jetzt zu leben._

_Also Kätzchen, wie damals unter den Nordlichtern, gibst du mir auch heute unter den selbigen eine ähnliche Antwort?_

_Natürlich lassen wir Balder und Thor da jetzt mal raus, ich meine das wäre jetzt ein wenig übertrieben ansonsten, aber was würdest du davon halten?_

_Würdest du mit mir die Ewigkeit verbringen wollen?_

_Nicht einfach nur an meiner Seite stehen und bei mir sein, sondern für immer mein Gegenstück sein wollen, als meine Frau?_

_Kätzchen, würdest du mich heiraten wollen?_


End file.
